New Year's with the Uchihas
by MarzSpy
Summary: Christmas was a big hit in Sakura's book, thanks to Itachi. Yet, she got more than she bargained for when she asked Itachi to help. Now he won't leave her alone, and the New Years Party is coming up. 1-shot follow up to Christmas with the Uchihas. SAxIT


**Hello everyone! This is the one-shot follow-up to my story Christmas with the Uchihas, if you have not yet read it, I sincerely suggest you do, for there are a lot of refrences to it in the story ! Well, let's be on our way, shall we? xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form.**

**Chapter 1: New Year's Party**

It had been decided

The New Year's party, exclusive for all Shinobi and Kunoichi alike (medic-nins included), was to be held at the hospital's roof top. It was vast, thus making it suitable for many people, and it was also, as they decided, the perfect place to watch the fireworks directly over the Hokage monuments.

It had been Mikoto's and Tsunade's collaborative idea.

_Of course_

But that was beside the point now.

"It's going to be _freezing _up there Ino." Sakura shook her head quickly and rejected the dress Ino had suggested she wear for the party.

"Not true." Ino shook her head knowingly, as she tossed the dress back to Sakura. "The Uchihas are putting up a jutsu… it's like a barrier, of sorts." Ino explained, as Sakura stopped playing the game of toss to listen. "It'll surround the roof top and stop the snow from falling on us, and keeping it nice and warm too."

"There's such a jutsu?" Sakura questioned.

"I believe the Third Hokage made it." Ino said, pausing slightly to send the now deceased Third Hokage a slight prayer, and a Happy New Year from up in the heavens. "But that's beside the point, put that on!" Ino egged her on.

"Are you sure… it's kind of… _revealing._" Sakura said slowly, eyeing the dress with a clinical eye.

"That's kind of the point, Sakura." Ino scoffed.

"Ino… I don't want to attract attention…" there was something implied in her words.

"Oh that's a lie." Ino rolled her eyes. "You _do _want to attract attention. Might I add, a certain Uchihas' attention. An Uchiha whose name starts with an I, and ends with an I, and has the letter 'tach' in between those two letters." A pillow was promptly thrown at Ino, which she easily caught as she laughed.

"Someone'll hear you Ino…" Sakura whined childishly.

"Yeah, yeah." Ino rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you, I just _knew _he liked you. You could tell by the way you two were dancing at the Christmas party Mikoto threw not too long ago." Ino smirked.

"You were watching?" Sakura flushed a bright red.

Ino rolled her eyes. "_Of course _I was watching." Ino said. "You guys were like, so cute together." She smiled sweetly as she remembered the memory. "Never mind that though. Put. That. On." She ordered, glaring at Sakura, this time her demand becoming more threatening than before.

Sakura frowned. "B-"

Ino gave her a look that held no room for argument.

"Fine" with a sigh, she finally complied and began undressing, all the while Ino looked through the bag of clothes she had brought to the Uchiha Compound to see what would work best for both of them.

After about three different outfit changes, Ino made Sakura stop as she exmained her from head to toe, walking around her, as if she were Sakura's prey.

It was slightly intimidating, to say the least.

"Perfect"

Sakura was slightly upset about this; this dress was more revealing than the first. "I really hate it when I have to wear _your _clothes Ino-pig." she shook her head in dismay. This was a red satin halter dress, with a black bow angled slightly to the side, near the left breast. Oh, and it was a corset top too, making her breasts look so much bigger than they actually were (in Sakura's defense, anyway). Plus, mind you, it cut down pretty low too, in Sakura's opinion. She felt whore-ish, to say the least. Sakura gave Ino a look, as if saying "you can't be serious".

Ino rolled her eyes and sighed. "_Fine,_" she began, "you can wear this too." she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a black shawl and tossed it to Sakura. Oh yeah, because _that _would help cover herself up. If she was actually going to dance -because she was sure she would, she couldn't hold on to that. "Hey, in my defense, this time around, there is no _mistletoe_. So if you're expecting some lip-action from Itachi, then you better give him _something _to work with." Ino gave her a look as if trying to tell her that that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yes, Sakura had told Ino what had happened.

And now, she was strongly starting to regret having ever made such a decision.

Now that she thought about it, it had been such a misfortunate event that Itachi had decided to knock on her door right when it got to the juicy details (in Ino's defense), and before Sakura could part her lips from the other side of the telephone and tell Ino that she did not like Itachi in a romantic sort of way right then and there. And because she had not been able to do so, and she had to talk to Itachi, even if just for three short minutes, Ino had had enough time to think about the possible couple, run a compatability analysis on them, and then question how many kids she should be expecting (Sakura didn't date often, so when she did, it was bound to be serious), and so now, Ino was stuck to the idea that Sakura and Itachi _must _and _will _get together.

(And unbeknownst to her, she had made a bet with TenTen, Temari, and Shikamaru of the outcome. The odds were not on their side, but she and Temari just had a hunch)

"I'm not expecting _anything _with Itachi." Sakura glared, though the blush on her face said everything it needed to. "And what do you mean _something to work with_?" Sakura stammered. "I will not, I repeat, will **not **whore around with Sasuke's older brother."

"Ahh" Ino smiled knowingly. "You're referring to him as Sasuke's older brother to somehow convice yourself there _can't _possibly be anything going on between you two because of that reason, but you're sadly mistaken." Ino tsk'ed slightly. "How many times exactly as he kissed you?"

Sakura slumped to her bed and looked down meekly. "Three" she said shyly.

Ino closed her eyes, smirking. "Now, if I remember correctly, that had been on Christmas, a holiday. Today, New Years, another holiday, who knows exactly how many more you will recieve." Ino opened one of her eyes to peer at Sakura, who was now a bright red. Sakura had nothing to say to this, mainly because she felt Ino had a point. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Let me tie it at the back so I can do your hair and make-up.

With one last groan of protest, Sakura complied.

* * *

><p>This time around, Ino went with short, soft curls, making it end just under Sakura's shoulders, along with some light make up to bring out her eyes and cheeks, (even though she was sure Sakura herself would do more than enough blushing on her part). "And now for the final touch..." Ino smiled giddily as she gave Sakura a bracelet, or to be more specific, the bracelet Sasuke <em>cough<em>Itachi_cough _had given her, and a seemingly matching chain necklace, with silver stilettos. "Stunning as always." Ino admired her handiwork.

"Uhh... thanks?" Sakura wasn't quite sure whether she was referring to Sakura herself, or to the amazing work Ino did whenever it came to make-overs, parties, and such. Still, it was a compliment nonetheless, right?

"Anyway," Ino looked at her golden watch that fit rather nicely with her own halter blue dress that accentuated her body well, courtesy of Chouji and Shikamaru, "We should get going if we plan to help start the party." Ino said.

"Right, let's go?" Sakura made her way to the door.

Ino shook her head. "The party may be warm, but outside _will not_" Ino explained. "I say we just go with the teleportation jutsu." And Ino had a very good point, considering Sakura didn't plan to be a snowman by the time she arrived on the roof top. And mind you, one could not run on icy, _slippery _rooftops while wearing stilettos no less, no matter how skilled the kunoichi was.

* * *

><p>Ino was unmistakenably right.<p>

Teleportation was a much better transportation method.

Yet, she had forgotten to share one _teensy _little _measley _detail with her.

"Ino!" she shrieked.

They had not yet placed the fire barrier yet. Yeah, and she had been _wondering _why Ino had bothered to take her heavy black coat with her, _on_ no less.

"Woops, did I forget to tell you to bring a jacket?" she tried not to laugh as goosbumps appeared on Sakura's skin almost instantly, and her teeth began chattering.

"Nice to see you two here, Ino, Sakura." The two girls turned to see Shisui, Sasuke's (and Itachi's!) favorite cousin standing there, leaning on one leg as he looked at Sakura with amusement. "No jacket?" he frowned slightly as Sakura turned a hue of blue... or was that just his imagination?

"**Ino** seems to have forgotten to tell me the barrier was not yet put up." she spat venom at the mention of her name.

"Hey, in my defense, I had no way of knowing." Ino frowned slightly. "All I did was think ahead slightly, something the reknown fabulous apprentice of the fifth Godaime should have done." Ahh, now Ino was mocking her using her status? Sakura glared a very despicable glare at Ino, all the while wrapping her little shawl -which as she had presumed, proved to be utterly useless, around her as her teeth began chattering.

"Shisui, everyone is in position for the jutsu."

Sakura shivered once more, though this one was not due to the cold-ness of the winter air.

It was because of the huskiness of an all too familiar voice.

"Gotcha Itachi." and as Shisui replied, Itachi came into view from behind Ino and Sakura.

"Nice to see you again, Yamanaka-san."

Ino smiled. "No need to be so formal, Itachi." she gave him a nod. _'Besides, I'll be the bridesmaid in your wedding soon enough.' _Ino tried not to laugh.

"And... Sakura." he turned to peer at Sakura, and them promptly smirked as he eyed her from head to toe, she now being another hue bluer. "You seem to forget coats often." he added as a side-note. (If one does not recall, this happened to her several times throughout the Christmas days)

"This isn't my winter." Sakura rolled her eyes at his comment.

There was silence for several seconds, Ino looking back and forth between the broody Sakura and the handsome-as-always Itachi, while Shisui tried to pick at their relationship, trying to figure out why the Haruno had such a foul mood all of a sudden just because of one measley little comment.

"Shisui, I'll accompany you to your position for the jutsu." Ino practically dragged Shisui away from the scene as he looked at Ino in confusion and complaint.

Once they were gone, Sakura frowned even more, now finding herself alone with Itachi. "Don't you have to create the jutsu too?" she furrowed her eyebrows. Itachi let out a microscopic sigh, unless Sakura heard wrong, as he began unbuttoning his coat, and then wrapped it around Sakura's shoulders, who although displeased with his actions, took it whole-heartedly. "Won't you be cold?" Sakura asked, now slightly worried as she succumbed to the warmth.

"The jutsu will be put up shortly." he merely brushed her comment aside.

"Itachi, come on!" They both turned to look at Shisui from his position at one of the corners of the roof, Ino alongside him with her hands on her hips, looking at Sakura as if she had scored already.

(...It never occured to Sakura that forgetting to mention that the barrier was not yet put up had actually been done on purpose...)

"Excuse me real fast, Sakura."

Sakura watched as Itachi walked in between Shisui and another Uchiha, at the other corner of building, and shortly afterwards, the hand signs were done simultaneously. An orange-ish dome sprang up from the ground of the roof as it spread throughout the area and connected smack in the middle of the hospital rooftop, high above them. Sakura felt it's affects almost immediately, though she knew she wasn't about to take off Itachi's coat for a while. The vibrant orange hue settled into something more subtle, becoming almost invisble seconds afterwards as the jutsu settled, and all the respective Uchiha walked away from their posts.

Itachi was with her once again seconds afterwards, eyeing her as she watched the almost invisible orange hue around the rooftop. Was it just him, or did she look breath-takingly dazzling?

"It reminds me of Naruto." she couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

Itachi smirked.

"Oh, Sakura, you made it!"

Once again, they looked to see Mikoto burst through the door that lead to the rooftop, a group of people behind her, mainly Uchihas, carrying foldable tables and chairs, while other carried balloons, decorations, and food.

Sakura barely noticed now that the snow that had until just previous been on the floor had all disappeared and evaporated, making it all ready for party decorations.

"You look stunning, Mikoto." Sakura offered to help her with the things she currently had in her hands.

Mikoto smiled a bright smile. "Thanks Sakura." it was a thanks for having complimented her, as well as helping her, for she was carrying so much, they would have surely fallen any second. Mikoto was wearing a plain black dress, two inch straps, and black stilettos, with the pearl necklace she had gotten from Fugaku on Christmas.

Hey, Mikoto might be in her late thirties, (38 to be exact), but she still had a figure that defined perfection. Honestly, she could see why Fugaku had chosen Mikoto the way he had (Itachi had told her all about it a few days ago), if you solely based the decision on looks. But that was not the only thing. She was smart, skilled, out-going, and always got what she wanted.

She would have made a good wife for the heir of the Uchiha Clan.

-And she did.

But Sakura was getting off topic now.

Once some of the tables were set up, Mikoto and Sakura dropped the decorations on them and sighed slightly. "What can I do to help, Mikoto?"

Mikoto looked up to stare at Sakura, and then to the side, where she saw Itachi standing just a little behind Sakura, partly to the side. "You and Itachi can go down and retrieve all the other items while I set things up here with Kurenai and Ino."

Sakura nodded, until now not even recognizing Kurenai in the line of Uchihas. Really, the only thing that was unlike the Uchihas was the wave in her hair, and the red eyes, though that couldn't be accounted for, considering Uchihas _did _have Sharingans.

-And after said thought was acknowledged, Sakura mentally groaned.

_Why did Itachi have to accompany her?_

If she remembered correctly, she has specifically asked what _she _could do to help, not what she and _Itachi _could do to help. Things were really not working well on her behalf. Still, she couldn't quite deny Mikoto (or deny the small fact that maybe she really _did _want some company, whether it be Itachi or not), so she simply nodded and walked away, Itachi beside her in the blink of an eye.

All the things were out in the hallway, on a floor Sakura usually spent a lot of time on. It had mostly been used as a lounge for medics and doctors on break who didn't have enough time to go eat at a restaraunt, or merely for relaxing when a nurse had five or so minutes to catch their breath; the work of a person in the medical field should not be taken lightly. Someone who wasn't truly devoted wouldn't last a _day _in this hospital... not with Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura pulling the strings and bossing everyone around, at least.

Once arriving, Sakura and Itachi grabbed trays, which contained delicious foods all of which made by either Mikoto, Ino, Kurenai, a random Uchiha, or Sakura herself. There weren't that many trays. Everyone coming was supposed to bring a little to add on to the party. (This was mainly because Mikoto had already gone overboard on the Christmas party... everyone felt bad for having it so, and decided this was the least they could do.

Once Sakura and Itachi came back up, it was much warmer, and the decorations were already being put up, making the rooftop look much more elegant and marvelous than it had just minutes prior to Mikoto's arrival.

Fifteen minutes, dozens of chairs, four dozens of balloons, and a handful of New Year's party hats later, the rooftop actually became decent. The only thing missing was the Karoake machine (which Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru were supposed to arrive with any minute now), and people with food, which should also be arriving soon.

So there, Sakura sat, party hat in its corresponding place on her head, as well as an Uchiha (though who said it was his 'place' to be beside her?) on the seat next to her.

They weren't speaking,

They weren't moving,

-and Sakura was considering not breathing.

She just sat there, awkardly on edge sitting straight, and not daring to look anywhere but in front of her, where it seemed Ino and Shisui had been hitting it off (in a mutual, friendship sort of way).

Itachi, on the other hand, couldn't help but look smug (and sexy) as he stared at Sakura with alluring coal black eyes, almost as if daring her to look his way.

Feeling his stare on her didn't help her as she began to sweat a little. Didn't he know what he was doing was... _creeper-status_? Especially since, before December, Itachi had hardly ever paid her any attention and suddenly, he seemed to be following her around like a lost puppy dog -the only difference was that Itachi was neither lost, nor naive and innocent like one.

-And in Sakura's opinion, he was not cute nor attracted attention, especially not hers (though Ino, Shisui, Mikoto, and several others would beg to differ).

After about fifteen minutes, Sakura could no longer take it. "Stop staring" she snapped, a small blush on her face.

Itachi faked a look, as if he was taken-aback. "I was not staring, Sakura."

"Oh really?" Sakura snapped, slightly angry. "What were you doing then?" Did he think she was stupid, because by god, if someone were staring at her, she would know, she really would. One could only guess how many stalker cases Sakura went through in a week. (But let's just say, once they managed to approach her and Sakura had her 5 minutes with them, they would never want to stalk her again)

"I was admiring your beauty."

Sakura shut up altogether. The look in his eyes was so sincere and kind, she almost fell off her chair. Heat rushed to her face, and Sakura just _knew _her face was pinker than her hair. Instead, Sakura settled for looking straight once more, not daring to take her eyes away from a random plant located somewhere in between Kurenai and Shisui.

And then, from the the corner of her eyes, she could distinctly see Itachi crack a smirk.

_'Oh that jerk! That insufferable prick! That, that, that ...!' _there were no words to describe just how outraged she was at the moment in time. She faced him, glaring ferociously. If looks could really kill, any normal man would have been slaughtered on sight; that was just how deadly the look she was giving Itachi was right now.

(Good thing Itachi wasn't just _any _ordinary guy though, or else he would be in a pickle)

Sakura couldn't speak for a good 30 seconds, gawking at him like he was some alien or something. And when she finally recomposed herself and could speak, not much came out.

"You irk me." those were the only words she could settle for, because she could still not _believe _he was making fun of her. With such words that had sent the butterflies in her stomach on a frenzy, and had made her feel her heartbeat from her toes! Her body temperature had risen more than 50 degrees, she was sure, and she had, deep, deep, deep down inside, actually given it a thought to actually _try_ to converse with Itachi, and maybe, just maybe give him the benefit of the doubt, thinking "hey, maybe he isn't really as bad as I make him out to be!"

And with that, she huffed her cheeks, crossed her arms across her chest, and looked the opposite direction, looking up indignantly.

And Itachi just sat there, even more amused than before. Man, when he had told himself he would settle with Sakura, he didn't know at the time just how _amusing _it would be trying to push her buttons. Did he have a theory behind his ways of torturing her with his presense? Did he think it would make her fall for him? Not really; he just enjoyed doing it so much (so much so, it should be _illegal_ for any Uchiha to have so much enjoyment out of doing any sort of activity like that, because let's face it, it was encoded in their DNA to never take pleasure out of doing anything other than sparring).

And honestly, he knew that with him grinding her gears all the time, _she just couldn't get him out of her head! _And how could he possibly know that? Well, he might have tapped into her phone, put hidden speakers in her room, or been able to hear her all the way from his room (which was actually one room apart), but we might not ever find that out, now will we? Because surely if we ever did find out, then Itachi would be after us too...

But that's all beside the point now...

She was mad at him, and now he had to find a way to make her un-mad, you could say, which, honestly, wouldn't be _too _hard to do.

"Sa-ku-ra"

Was she hearing incorrectly, or had her name actually come out as a purr? She was afraid to look, because she had a feeling that if she did, she would be caught in his stupid web _once again. _"I'm not looking" she didn't budge.

Amusement flickered in his eyes.

-But he said no more.

After about the third minute or so, Sakura's neck was becoming sore, and the pout was beginning to cripple her senses. So, she let loose slightly, and decided to face straight ahead, almost wary that Itachi might be up to something. Yet, as she peered at him from the corner of her eye, she noticed all he was doing was staring straight ahead, a glass of soda in his hand. He was as relaxed and... and just so like _Itachi _like usual, it was just... wierd... Normally, when around her, she became the center of attention -something Itachi never did.

So what was the change now?

Apparently, she had been staring at him for too long, because after about a minute or so of her staring, he glanced her way. "May I help you, Sakura?" he questioned.

Sakura immediately jumped out of her seat, her face becoming flushed. "N-N-No!" she nearly snapped, looking the opposite direction once more.

"Very well." he faced straight ahead once more, and seconds afterwards, her eyes were back on him.

_What was up with the sudden change in tactics?_

Not that she saw it as that. _Tactic_? What tactic? He was just having mood swings, is all. _'Yeah'_, Sakura assured herself _'just having mood swings.'_

Ten minutes later, the karoake machine had arrived.

And fifteen minutes after that, the people arrived, the music was up and blasting, and the people were dancing.

-Sakura was almost expecting Itachi to offer her to dance. But no, he did no such thing. He just sat there, staring at other people dancing. In all honesty, it was starting to piss her off. _'So first he gives me **too much **attention, and now he completely ignores me? What the hell is up with him?_' Sakura was sorely confused, and her head began aching slightly.

"U-Umm, I-Itachi-san."

Both of them turned to find Harika, a girl in the medical stuff, looking flustered as she looked down. "Yes?" he asked patiently.

"U-Umm... w-w-would you l-like to d-d-dance... w-w-with me, t-that i-i-is?" she seemed very hopeful, now gathering up the strength to look up suddenly, her light violet eyes watery.

Itachi turned to Sakura. "May I?" he was asking to be polite, obviously because he would be leaving her alone.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course Itachi, go!" she said with fake eager-ness in her tone. Itachi merely nodded, stood, grabbed Harika's hand, and walked away to the dance floor. "Yeah, it's totally fine for you to leave me all alone and go dance with some other _bimbo_." she said to herself after they were far from ear-shot. What was up with her all of a sudden, getting jealous?

_'What's up with me? What's up with **him**?" _she countered her previous thought.

A waiter walking around serving bevrages caught Sakura's attention. "Can I get a shot here?" she called out, all intentions of forgetting about Itachi set in her mind.

"Cetainly, Ms. Haruno." he gave her a cup.

How he knew her name, she didn't know, nor did she really care. In one swift gulp, she swallowed it down whole, and then she sighed, closing her eyes shut for a few seconds, before she opened them once more, her determination anew.

_So he wanted to play dirty, did he?_

2 minutes after the drink, the alcohol was already starting to kick in.

Now, she was dancing who knows what with who knows who (was it Sasuke? Or perhaps it was some other dark-haired Uchiha?)

"You had something to drink, didn't you?" Nope, it was definitely Sasuke.

"Sso what if i didd?" her words slurred a little.

"You know you get drunk _very easily_" Sasuke sighed.

Sakura's 'pffft'ed. "One glass won't even get me buzzed Sasuke. I'm just... giggly, is all." she gave an aloof smile as Sasuke twirled her around.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. She must have had a reason for drinking whatever she drank. She was probably upset. So why did he get dragged into this, if it didn't even concern him?

Well, frankly, it was because one second, Sakura was dancing with some guy she didn't even _know _(mind you, the type of dancing that shouldn't be done with someone you don't know), so he, being the good, protective brother-like figure he was, promtply scared the guy into a dark corner, and replaced him.

And that was that.

So whoever got her upset probably did it on purpose...

And now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Sakura or his brother together since the party began (which was saying something, considering even _he _had noticed the odd trend in their proximity). Once the song was over, Sasuke pulled Sakura out of the dance floor and into a random chair. "Now stay right here while I got get you some water."

"Hai, Hai." she pouted. And she had been having so much fun too. Yet, her goal had been accomplished, and all thoughts of Itachi were out the window...

Well, that was until she glanced at the dance floor and saw Itachi dancing with yet some _other _girl, this time, someone she didn't recognize. She huffed her cheeks idiginantly. "Waiter, another round!"

So when Sasuke came back with the glass of water, Sakura was gone, and Sasuke merely sighed. "Damn it Sakura." he shook his head and set the glass down. And now it was back to the dance floor for him. Really, why was he bothering with her? Sure, he was like her younger sister, and sure, he felt like he owed her as much for making Christmas so good, but damn...

He'll be frank, when she was drunk, she was just too much of a hassle to deal with...

With the help of Naruto, twenty minutes later, he had restrained her to a chair, while she drank some water. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing Naruto." Sakura glared, as she gulped down the water.

"Are you sure, because if it's some guy, w-" Naruto stopped his sentence, because at the mention of 'guy', her glass shattered into thousands of little pieces.

"I said it's nothing, Naruto." her voice showed hints of malice.

"Eh... r-right S-Sakura-chan... well, if you n-need me, I'll just be o-over there, s-somewhere." he quickly became nervous, and disappeared once his sentence was over.

Sakura merely huffed as she crossed her arms and looked to the side.

Sasuke merely sighed and sat down to her, staring at her face. "You know, you become very childish when you get drunk." he gave a small smile.

"So what?" she complained.

Sasuke shrugged. "Just, whatever it is that has you upset," he had almost said 'that has your panties in a bunch', but that would have surely gotten him slapped all the way to the Uchiha Compound, "go take a breather, and I'm sure it'll all get better, alright, Sakura?" he grabbed her hand, squeezed it, as if for some form of support, before he stood up and walked away.

"Easier said than done." she sighed. Grabbing one more glass, this one being another alcoholic beverage much like Sasuke had told her _not _to drink, she stood up and went all the way to the back of the party, away from the karoake machine, the food, and all the people, behind the entrance of the roof top. She leaned on the wall of the small roofed chamber that led downstairs, and sighed. Why had this become such a horrible night? It was supposed to be fun, and full of laughter and entertainment.

_'Stupid Uchiha' _she frowned. Hadn't this been what she wanted though? Hadn't she spent countless nights talking to Ino telling her about how Itachi followed her around the whole day? How she had told him repeatedly to go away, but he wouldn't budge? How she had had enough of him? Sakura pushed herself off the wall and stepped up a few steps to lean on the railing of the roof. She stared out at the Konoha lights all around the village. Taking one swift drink, she sighed. "Sasuke's right. I don't need him." she huffed as she found her resolution.

"Don't need who?"

Sakura jumped, twirling around in confusion. Who the hell-

Her question was answered before she could even finish her train of thought.

And obviously, it was the same person who was causing so much conflicting and contradicting emotions in her. "Itachi." she acknowledged with narrowed eyes.

He stepped up next to her, and leaned on the railway as well. "What seems to be the matter, Sakura?"

"It's nothing that concerns you." she mentally rolled her eyes. What she just said was a completely and _blatant _like. It _completely _concerned him!

"But doesn't it?"

He struck a nerve.

"So what if it does?" she glared, facing him. "I was just happy because now I had time to myself, alright? I was just glad you left me alone, finally." she snapped.

There was a small silence, Sakura being flushed red because of her small outburst. Then, Itachi let out a microscopic sigh. "Well, if that is what you wish for." he began walking away slowly.

Sakura's eyes widened. No... what? He wasn't suppose to leave! He was suppose to tease her, and bug her, and tell her _"well, that sucks for you!" _in his own intellectual way of saying it. He was suppose to stay by her side and say some cheesy compliment about her eyes, and then tell her that her face was pinker than her hair, and then smirk about it! Sakura would then question his sanity, and call him a stalker who needs to be put in an asylum and then he would just tell her that he was _interested_ in her. Sakura glared at his back. Walking precariously on her heels, but rushing abruptly nonetheless, she walked up to him, held onto his sleeve, and spun him around forcefully.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, poking his chest with an accusing finger.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I am complying with your wishes, am I not?"

"No!" she glared. "Well, you are," she gave it a second thought, "but you're not supposed to." she snapped once more.

"Well then what am I supposed to do?" his eyebrow stayed raised as he looked down at her. Seriously, she was just so, so confusing at times.

No, Sakura was _not _about to scream what she had just screamed in her head; she wasn't drunk enough for that yet. "Nevermind, just leave, see if I care!" she huffed and turned around. The nerve of him!

"Very well..."

Sakura heard his footsteps, felt his chakra getting further and further away slowly.

**'That's not what you really want though, is it?'** Inner snapped.

_'No... it's not...'_ Sakura looked down slowly. What the hell was up with her? Why couldn't she just speak her mind? She eyed her alcoholic beverage slightly. "Oh, what the hell?" she muttered to herself and she gulped down the remainder of the drink. Her body shivered slightly, taking in the alcohol before she turned back around once more and stomped towards Itachi, the alcohol already taking its toll. "Hey, Uchiha!" she growled.

He turned around just in time to see her glaring figure tippy-toe and _crush _her lips onto his, her face as red as a tomato all the while. _'This... is what I really want...' _her furious glare simmered into a numbing stare, and soon enough, her eyes closed as she indulged herself in the warm lips of Itachi.

After about five or so seconds of kissing, Sakura finally pulled away-

And then promtply began bashing her head on the wall. "STUPID! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" Why the hell did she kiss him? It was like... like admitting defeat!

Meanwhile, Itachi just smirked his sly smirk as he approached her. "If you wanted me that badly, you could have just said so, Sakura." That comment sounded so much _not_ like Itachi, it should have been illegal for it to come out of his mouth. It help no smart, long word like his ususal sentences did, and one could _never _imagine hearing Itachi say it. Yet, it did have its usual teasing tone, and... well, it kinda _suited _the sitation at hand (in his opinion anyway, because Sakura just found it plain cruelty how he was making fun of her.)

"Shut up. Go away." she muttered as she kept bashing her skull in.

"Is that really what you want?" he asked once more.

"Yes. Now go away." the bashing got her sober enough to think straight now. If Itachi chuckled, or let out a laugh, she wouldn't be too sure, but seconds afterwards, Sakura felt Itachi pull her to him. The close proximity was enough to make Sakura flush red again. "What do you want?" she glared up at him, though it was more like a failed attempt at a glare, because she still couldn't control her blush. (From the background, you could hear the music go down and Chouji's voice say "10 minutes before midnight!" before the music resumed)

"Do you really insist on knowing?" Itachi asked. (Was it just her, or did his face get the slightest bit closer?) Sakura almost hesitated answering, but she nodded nonetheless, awating his response. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity, though it was merely ten seconds or so. "I want you, Sakura." those simple 4 words left Sakura breathless, his husky smoldering voice making it sound much more... more... Sakura didn't even know how to describe it, couldn't find the word she was looking for, but it just made it sound so... _right._

And no, it hadn't been just her. His face was just a few centimeters from her own now, and she could feel her lips quiver in anticipation. The butterflies were beginning a frenzy in her stomach once again.

-And then, his smirk was back in place, and Sakura scowled. They stayed there for about 30 seconds, until Sakura finally got fed up of waiting. "Just kiss me already, stupid Uchiha." she glared at him slightly.

Itachi let a soft smile frame his features. "Your wish is my command, Sa-ku-ra." Again, his voice came out as a purr, not that Sakura paid all too much attention to it this time around as her lips were devoured by Itachi's. This kiss was unlike all the other four or so they had shared. There was much more pasison, and intimacy (not just because this time around, Sakura was returning the kiss, but because a sort of hunger fueled them both).

Neither of them knew how long it had been before they broke apart for need of air, but there was sort of an agreement between the two, that, although not said, was implied between them.

She was his.

And he was hers.

And that was all they knew.

And so, for the remainder of the 8 or so minutes that was left in the year, they spent in sitting next to each other, watching the sky , and waiting for the fireworks to occur.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! I can't believe we lost that bet!" TenTen frowned. "I was almost positive it couldn't happen." she whispered.<p>

"Well you obviously didn't pay close attention to them at the Christmas Party." Ino giggled slightly as she high-fived Temari.

"Man, what a pain... and what are _you 5 _doing here anyway? You weren't part of the bet."

"That's my _brother_, you fool." Sasuke glared. "What ever happens here is entirely my bussiness."

"Our poor Sakura-chan." Naruto cried tears. Hinata, who was right alongside him, became nervous as he began crying on her.

"S-Settle down N-Naruto-kun." her face was heating up and she did _not _feel like passing out the last 3 minutes before the new year. It had become her personal New Years Resolution to not pass out as much...

"Pipe down or they'll hear you, idiot. Oh, and I was. I put down my 50 before the party started." Shisui sighed.

"Oh aren't they just the cutest?" Mikoto giggled, atop all the boddies huddled on the roof of the small building that led downstairs to the hospital lounge, who were now beginning to complain because of the lack of space.

* * *

><p>"Nee, Itachi," Sakura said lowly, admiring the feeling she got when Itachi ran his hands through her hair.<p>

"Hmm?" he hummed out, peeking open an eye to look down at Sakura, who was resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed as well.

"Do you think we should tell them we can hear them?" she asked.

"Let them have their fun." he merely replied.

"Hai" she smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>And so the story goes, New Years brought on a lot of change.<p>

Mikoto woke up to the shocker of a life time: she was pregnant with her third child.

Sasuke had successfully got a girlfriend for the first time (Ino scored nicely, if I do say so my self).

Ino and Temari were now 50 buck richer, and as it turns out, Itachi had asked Shisui to partake in a bet he had heard about (his money being bet, his win), so Shisui won nothing, and Itachi was, as well, 50 bucks richer.

And, of course, while walking around the village the next day, Itachi wore his black shirt with the words "I [inster red heart here] my girlfriend" in white letters, which his new girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, laughing the whole way there. It would be a devestation blow for all the Itachi fan clubs everywhere. (Shisui just _knew _it would come in handy some day)

Oh, and Sakura finds out the _entire _New Year's Part had been planned before the day had even begun.

**End.**

**:D Finished the one-shot ! Hope everyone enjoyed it ^^ **

**I would have updated this on New Years, but a fellow reader told me it would just KILL you guys if I waited that long xD, so here it is. Hope you all survive xD You should also thank le diosa for my updating ^^ he/she inspired me to finish it off ^^**

**Any and all feedback would be much appreciated!**

**-Marzy-chan~~! :))**

**P.S.**

**Next stories to be updated:**

**Sakura's Heavenly Mistake for sure, and then I'll see if I can start on Somewhere We Belong**


End file.
